Talk:V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Mozai's Interesting MMO Format I've noticed Mozai's interesing MMO edits and HOLY SHIT. I'm impressed on how neat the MMO page looks now. I'm considering using that same format with the rest of the pages instead of just using a table that looks fucked up and condensed. Your opinions? Haipayazoo 02:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Also nice job on the new format, Mozai. If you're talking about changing every single other page to be like that, then NO. I think it works well on pages with minimal entries, but the thing about the tables is that the entries can be sorted by title and genre, which is to the advantage of those searching for a quick entry based on genre. --Dejiko 23:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You're proabably right, but I feel there should a better solution then just leaving them in table format, but I guess it makes it convenient for others to search for specific games. Haipayazoo 02:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Forgot to put my sig. Haven't been on in a while. Greetings from The Recommendations Wiki Hey, this is Erisie, sysop of The Recommendations Wiki, a wiki for all the other boards without a coordinated recommendations project, such as /a/, /m/, /g/, et cetera. As a token of gratitude for ripping of your code for the collapsible tables, I fixed your homepage a bit. Now that Mac has Steam, it would be interesting to finally see a page for OS X, with a "Best of Steam" section. Er1si3 22:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Individual Games Page? So far, the only page for an individual game I've seen is Killing Floor (note; I haven't actually looked). Should we make an individual games list? It would encourage more pages for games, which would be very useful for games like S.T.A.L.K.E.R. and other games which are very mod heavy, or games that the brief discription just doesn't do any justice. Jean-Paul Marat 17:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked, there are 6 pages for individual games, and two of them have no content. So, perhaps not the best idea until we get some more pages? Jean-Paul Marat 18:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :So what about now? There's a few more game pages now. PKFire 15:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *It's as simple as this: if you want to undertake making a page for a game, then by all means, go for it. That's all, dudes. - MFGreth1 16:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Actually I misread the previous posts, I meant to ask if there should be links to those pages on the frontpage or wherever. PKFire 17:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *The way we currently handle it is by linking the game's title to the page whenever it appears, such as Dragon Quest games linking to the Dragon Quest series page. - MFGreth1 18:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) This totally needs to be more comprehensive. Can we add something to the main page to encourage people to add their own damn entries? Not to be a giant faggot, but it would be nice. Maybe some spamming on the chons too, I dunno. SelfTitledAlbum 19:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. You can edit it, right? As for spamming, you can do that too. I can only spam so much, after all. :3 Kotep 22:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Most definitely can do. On a side note, damn, the wiki engine is awesome, I'd use it to write papers. SelfTitledAlbum 04:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) So, hold on a second. Can we add games that we enjoyed and think others should try out, or do they have to go through an evaluation first? Butchy 21:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Addition of Metacritic or Mobygames scores, Turbo-Grafx 16 and other consoles While I am grateful for this desk reference to all the best (and sometimes hidden) games for all these systems, I feel that some people might try to sneak in undeserving games. Shouldn't there be an outside score (from Metacritic, for example) to go along with these games? And I feel that some consoles are underrepresented, such as the Turbo-Grafx 16. There had to be a couple of games that were worthwhile. Also, since PC gaming spans a much wider timespan than even long-lived consoles such as the PS2, shouldn't we include the year they were released in, along with the OS version and whether it's XP, Vista or 7 compatible? Maybe a link to DOSBox with instructions on how to run these games? Or is that leaning towards iffy territory? Metacritic would be alright with me, and the PS3 page has that sort-of set up with colors. Could also be done with icons, or another box. If there are incompatibilities, then that would be a good thing to list in the description. If you have to use DOSBox to run a game, note that too, but I'd be a little concerned if we start giving out links or instructions on how to pirate games. I just want to keep things on the safe side of Wikia's policies. Kotep 18:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) -- Maybe the table could go something like this Game | Summary | Original| Compatibility | (Year) |-------------| Platform| WinXP|Vista|7 | --Chanpuru 16:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'd like to mention that if there's any "undeserving" games, that the users would probably agree to take them off. There's a few here that I'm personally not fond of ("I'm OK"? Seriously?), but I'm not sure someone should go out of his or her way to take them out without the approval of others. I think it just comes down to personal opinion and experience. If there was some sort of non-official critic system that worked similar to metacritic, with appropriate commentary and scoring (both being from reasonable people, as opposed to spammers), I think it would be neat to use that. As far as I know, such a site doesn't exist though. Some have mentioned games not being "critically-panned", but still being good games, and I think if they had to vouch for that, they likely could. There are some games critics aren't fond of that are actually decent to good, and are sometimes ragged on for absolutely ridiculous reasons. I also think there are also some games that should simply be played for an experience, such as the first Dragon Quest for RPG fans, for various respective reasons. I'm not entirely against using metacritic, but I'm not all for it either. However, I would like to mention that this is "/v/'s recommended wiki", not Metacritic's. The more official you go, the less personal the recommendations become, which was kind of the point of doing lists like this to begin with, or at least my reason. Sorry if I rambled on or my argument doesn't have much support to it, I'm a bit tired. --Dejiko 03:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) There is a TurboGrafx page Can we please have it added to the 4th gen list??? --MFGreth The Freeware games page The freeware games page should totally be added to the Others section. - MFGreth1 04:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There should be a free flash game section. I've found some gems online, but nowhere to put them. -- 03:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Do we really need an iPhone section? iPhone gaming is fucking trash. I say we just get rid of it. I mean, how many of you actually own the iPhone? How many people own a TurboGrafx-16? Kotep 05:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Not many but the TurboGrafx-16 is a gaming console. The iPhone is a cell phone. :Some /v/irgins may have an iPhone, and may want to know what games they can fucking put on it. Why are you so angry at the iPhone? Did it beat you up and steal your lunch money? - MFGreth1 16:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Some guy just tried to put iPhone into the current gen list. I think it's wrong to do so. Anyone agrees/disagrees?--Sataaa 17:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC)--Sataaa 17:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically it's not wrong, but the iPhone is better off in the section it's in. - MFGreth1 17:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Has there been any discussion of a Master System+Game Gear section? :OK. You don't need to make description to every game, other people would be glad to help with those (including me)!--Sataaa 19:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sataaa. I'll try making a page now, but I'm new to this thing, so I might have a bit of trouble. --Dejiko 01:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's done, but I'm going to take a break and maybe go to sleep here in a minute. If anyone else can give me a hand, I'd really appreciate it. http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Master_System_and_Game_Gear --Dejiko 01:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I streamlined your page, Dejiko, creating the tables, adding the Sega logo, etc etc etc. Thanks for all the work you've been doing lately, by the way. MFGreth1 16:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, MFGreth1. I'm still new to this whole wikia/wiki page stuff, so until I get it down, I'll be thankful for all the help I get. --Dejiko 02:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I think we should add a guide to Emulation Do you think adding a guide to emulation with all the best emulators and settings would be a good idea? :I think that MAYBE PSOne, PS2 and Mame might need some explanation, but the rest are pretty straight forward.--Sataaa 18:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :There are a million fucking guides on the internet on emulation, the how to's, and what emulators to use. It's a simple google search away. A waste of space, honestly. MFGreth1 16:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) A WORD OF ADVICE! If you are creating a new page (or editing an old page) and adding a table, here's some advice: - In Table properties, change cell spacing to ZERO, and cell padding to THREE. This will make the table consistent with the other tables in this wiki, and then I won't have to go changing it for you later. -Again in table properties, change the 'Headers' to BOTH. This way you won't have to manually bold every game's title or the title of the columns. EASY! - MFGreth1 17:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Purdy Pictures I was wondering if maybe we could re-do the front page, but this time witht he consoles logo? Text could go under it for obvious reasons. Good or bad idea? (Ps. <3 to MFGreth1 & Kotep for so much work I see get done on here!)--Blue Hart 09:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but I'm not totally sure. It might be a bit busy, but if we could get a standard size, it might work. Also thanks man. :3 Kotep 09:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I like the front page the way it is, but, if you work it out I'm sure it'd look good. And thanks much~ - MFGreth1 17:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello gentlemen, sorry I've been away for a while, but I'm going to try to pick this up again. Got fairly much all logos, just going to resize them and then maybe boot up word and make some tables and figure something neat and tidy. Any tip and/or hints that may help in this venture? --Blue Hart 04:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Games This wiki needs a "Multiplayer Games" section. Soldat, ragnarok online, WoW, etc. *Then make it. - MFGreth1 17:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of throwing in my "multiplayer bonanza" list, complete with printable number cards for hard to choose days (pick a number from a hat/box/whatever, there's your game). Unfortunately, due to COLLEGE, I haven't had much time to finish it. I had a different format from the Wiki, but I think it could work with it, if only for one page. Each game has 3 categories: Summary (brief summary akin to the wiki usuals), more info (a link to a webpage with further in-depth information (when possible/available)), and video(s) (a link to a youtube video of gameplay in action, prefereably 2 or more players when possible, although a few only showed 1 player). I'd like to finish it someday, maybe around thanksgiving or so (It was originally supposed to be finished in the summer...). If you're willing to hold off until I can get some stuff in, I'd be more than willing to let anyone add to it. Until then, sorry. --Dejiko 06:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Games by Genre How bout we make lists by genres?-- 08:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) That's not a bad idea by any means, but the strongest argument against it is that we already have the buttons to make it easier to see individual genres. Don't get me wrong. It's not a bad idea; however, it just seems abit unnecessary, especially if you're going to focus your efforts on one system at a time. --Dejiko 16:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Christmas games I'm guessing you guys are going to add Christmas games soon, so I've gathered a list for future reference. All of these are Freeware: Elf Bowling - The original is still fun to play...for about 10 minutes. Added mainly because of nostalgia. Merry Gear Solid - Top down stealth action game in the vein of Hideo Kojima's Metal Gear Solid series. Download link: http://www.superfundungeonrun.com/total-klik//merrygear.html The Elf Brothers: The Elf Brothers is an mini RPG where you battle slimes to save Santa from the kidnappers. The game features a turn-based battle system where every move is some form of a minigame. Download Link: http://www.klikacademy.com/cc/CYS/TEBclosed.zip That could be a neat idea, I just hope there's enough to fill it out. --Dejiko 04:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I couldnt imagine there being enough suff that isnt freeware pc games to justify a christmas list... - MFGreth1 01:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I had another idea after recalling this discussion at Wal-Mart, while I was in the electronics. I saw Cooking Guide for ten bucks. No big deal, right? But right next to it I saw MOTHERFUCKING FIRE EMBLEM SHADOW DRAGON for the same low price. So I thought, "Hoyl shit! Why didn't anyone tell me these exists?" THEN I got to thinking of this discussion after that and thought, "That might be a pretty good idea as an alternate." So perhaps we could make a small article recommending great holiday season deals in different areas, and which stores offer what. I do not know how well this might work for our international associates, but nationally (or rather, in the USA for my case), I think it might turn out pretty decently, as long as said deals are indeed national. I know Gamestop, Toys'r Us, Target, and I think one other are running some good deals right now, although I forgot the specifics. I could see the article being cut into two sections: Good Retro Gen Deals (includes last gen) and Good Current Gen Deals. Both would include price ranges and locations as sub categories (similar to the charts we've been doing) any other information is available here, so that isn't necessary to include within the deal article (Especially since links to sections accompanying system categories would be preferable). Location might be changed to "Location/Website" if a deal is online though. --Dejiko 05:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to add. A potential price range offer might be as follows: $20 and under, buy one, get one free/50% off (or some equivalent.), and $25-50+ games being marked down due to price slashing or some other deal going on currently. --Dejiko 06:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *If you want to spearhead that, by all means go for it. I'll be too busy at work (AT Toys R Us R zone, ironic huh) to complete such a big undertaking, considering how much research itll require. It would also be defunct by next year, so... - MFGreth1 16:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) That's true. What a shame, but it might be nice for as long as it can last, and hopefully some deals will last past this year. It might be worth giving a shot, if not just for Christmas, then any deal updates during the seasons in general. --Dejiko 02:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) MMOs & Online Games I know they tend to hardly qualify as games, but I think they deserve their own section, since there are a few /v/ plays (EVE and a couple others are heavily populated) and there's occasionally a /v/irgin or two looking for a free one that's good. I'd also like to suggest a page be considered for... /v/ servers/game groups? I know they're so transitory and impermanent, but it would be nice if we had a repository for /v/ server addresses (or even guild names for MMOs) for online games (like all the /v/ TF2 servers, AOK servers, etc). It'd make playing with bros much easier. I'm in agreeance with this, this would be highly useful for bros to find one another, as well as just a giant list of MMOs what what not. might start this sometime today? --Blue Hart 04:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- EDIT, Remember to start adding signatures, so we know who you are Anons!--Blue Hart 04:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Games to look out for in 2010 Could we get an article dedicated to games to look out for in the coming years? The articles could be converted to 'Greatest hits of 2009' or whatever once the year is out. I got the idea from http://xs.to/image-78C6_4B4A0279.jpg, which I saw on /v/. Or maybe some kind of up coming games list/section, like what GAME FAQS has? This could be good/helpful for US/AU/UK/JP regions, for imports and stuff... will look into this.--Blue Hart 04:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) How about adding a section at the end of every page that's called "Coming soon/Games to look out for"? I'll try and do that a bit and see how it goes. Any feedback is very welcome. Aco88 14:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for adding a section like this to every list. Should come in very handy. 3yearold 13:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should just add a single page, instead of cramming up the other ones. Removing the better ones to respective sections once released, and just deleting the ones that ended up sucking somehow. Dejiko 22:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That sounds better especially when it comes to multplatform games. Could you make a rough draft/template of the page the way you want it to be, using the PS3's 'upcoming' list? I'll try and add some future PC games too, and maybe some other ones. Aco88 20:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ZX Spectrum Please add the ZX-spectrum section You do it. - MFGreth1 01:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Mac games I know I'll probably get laughed off for suggesting this but I thought it would be a good idea. Could also talk about older 68k/Apple II gaming. Pants Christ, can someone add Jag to the front page? And also remove that shitty, pointless multiplat page? /v/'s Recommended Mods List I was thinking it would be a great idea if there was a compilation of all /v/'s mod lists that are requested from time to time. I tried to add the images to this post but my browser keeps crashing for some reason so I've linked them. http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stalker.Mods.List.0.jpg http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/File:1252572803072.jpg what does everyone else think of this? Make a "Games Featuring Sex"-list? Hiya! Loved the Games Featuring Nazis-list! And as the subject suggests, I would love to see a list with games that feature SEX! Games like Mass Effect, Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy, GTA, but there probably alot of games that have sex involved that people havent heard of, which would be fun to read! Good games or bad games, it dosent matter :D Please, could someone compile this lovely list ^^ Games for Crappy Computers I propose a section for this. I'm sure all the poor college students with just a laptop (such as myself) will be happy. Just sort the games in the PC section by release dates + the freeware section and you should be good to go. You can go ahead and do it but it seems like a waste of time. Rapi2 23:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Made you a favor. I uploaded a "History of PC Gaming" (making unknown) timeline/recommendation list, spanning the last 20 years. It might serve you as a benchmark for what your PC can run. The term "crappy computer" is too generic and wide for a final definition. Er1si3 23:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Style Thing? What are you guyses thoughts on it? It's kinda cramped and thin... it looks nicer sure, but all the shit gets squeezed. Zachncheeze 06:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : On second thought, I hate it. Fuck everything is too narrow, all the description boxes are like 5x as tall now, so the pages got extremely stretched! Zachncheeze 06:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know what you're talking about, to be honest. Nothing's changed for me. - MFGreth1 14:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Oh lawd! You realize what you're talking about? We'd have to start all over again. Copy and paste over 9000 times, find a good layout that suits everyone's needs and then put the data back in. Extensive work over something already seems good enough. Not everybody is gonna like the same layout. I think there is nothing wrong with what it looks like. You're welcome, however, to ask Kotep about that and the other mods, but MFGreth1 has already gave an opinion about it. What we do need, IMO, are skins or a background for the whole wiki. Make it, so it doesn't stand out as a normal wiki (even though it is). Add a cool vidya background to the wiki and it would look nice. Just saying! Haipayazoo 19:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what happened recently, but nothing changed for me. Also, I like the wiki as is. No need to make it all overly decorated like Windows Vista. Dejiko 22:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) You're misunderstanding me... I don't like the new layout at all. I hate it. It seems like Wikia is forcing it on me though, like some kind of strange "web 2.0" layout. It's a bit 'easier' on the eyes, but it's MUCH too narrow! I don't know what they were thinking! And I can't make it go back! I suspect soon it will do that for you guys too. Zachncheeze 23:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It's all good in the hood now Zachncheeze. If you hate this layout then here is what you have to do to get the old one back for you and anyone else with the new gay wikia layout. >Go to "Preferences" >Go to "Skin" >Click on "Monaco" to go back to the old layout. >DONE! Hope this helps. Haipayazoo 05:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks a lot. I switched it to Monobook since I'm used to wikipedia and it's much better. Zachncheeze 05:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The bad news is that Wikia is disabling Monaco soon. Hopefully we'll still be able to use Monobook, because this is some serious dicks. The good (?) news is that everyone on the entire internet agrees that Wikia is being serious dicks, and hopefully things will get improved. GOSH I SURE DO LOVE WEB 3.0 IT IS THE BEST Kotep 08:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I, for one, am NOT fond of our Monaco hating overlords. Haters Gonna Hate. Dejiko 15:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well the horrible new look is now mandatory. Anyone know how to make the game lists less narrow and fucked up?PKFire 16:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Monobook, son - MFGreth1 18:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No activity feed in the left column makes me a thouroughly sad panda.--PKFire 20:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The Big Move I've got everything moved over to a new wiki on ShoutWiki. (http://vsrecommendedgames.shoutwiki.com/) Should we put up a link and say we're moving now? It appears there may be bandwidth trouble with ShoutWiki. This is...troubling. Kotep 10:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that as well. Dejiko 10:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) What about Media Wiki then? Or did you not like that? Dejiko 10:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to get hosted on MediaWiki? I thought it was just a site for the software itself. ShoutWiki did say on their blog that they're going to upgrade their servers and all sorts of internet words, so it should get better some time soon, but I don't know how soon. Kotep 07:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm starting to wonder if this move is even worth it - MFGreth1 15:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Even after we just moved, there are people STILL updating this wiki. I keep checking our new one and nobody else updates. In fact, the only users on there are me, Kotep, Dejiko, and Dracard. It was a lot easier to edit here than the new ShoutWiki, plus all the bandwidth troubles we are having. We did drastically move only because of the crappy "layout." I'm starting to wonder myself if this move is worth all this trouble as well. Haipayazoo 16:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :>Even after we just moved, there are people STILL updating this wiki :It would probably help to put a notice on the frontpage rather than just this talk page.PKFire 19:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :There WAS a notice at the front page. What happened to it? It said where we moved. Haipayazoo 20:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda agree with MFGreth1. At the same time, I wonder just what rights and revocations will happen to admins and users (heard that mentioned as well.). Dejiko 00:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : Honestly, the new Wikia style may look cramped, but it's probably easier to just reformat the existing pages rather than moving the entire site.--PKFire 00:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Probably. Oh well. I'll keep working on my TRW mini-pages offline though, just for the sake of the current situation. Dejiko 01:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Basically, the situation is this: we'll have to stick with Wikia for now either way. Either wait until ShoutWiki upgrades their infrastructure, or just stay with Wikia. I took down the notice from the main page because the pages full of images combined with other wikis trying to shift were bringing down their site. If we need to switch, the option is there. For now, we'll just hang tight. Kotep 03:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Kotep, I don't know what you're talking about: ShoutWiki is running smooth for me. And, if you want to keep people from editing the existing articles, lock the articles. I didn't got your reason why you removed the notice from the Home Page. An easier way would be to put up a Site Notice on top. Edit it from here: http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice I'm moving soon too, so keep me posted. And, you should spread the new site's address to /v/ -- Er1si3 (Sysop of TRW), 03:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ShoutWiki might be running fine now, but within a minute of posting a link on /v/, it crashed the whole site for at least a few hours. It can take light browsing, but not the amount of traffic, combined with all the images that each page loads. I crashed their servers at least twice when I was uploading all of the images. I'm ready to move, but it's really not fair to all of the other wikis hosted there and to ShoutWiki itself to have this one wiki constantly blowing up their servers. Kotep 03:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I kind of wonder why they crash so easily. Unless they're just not that well funded enough to handle major traffic. Almost seems to work against the fact that a wiki-styled page is meant to have a relatively hefty number of visitors. Oh well, best of luck to them until they get stronger servers, I guess. I agree with what Kotep said as well, what with other wikis hurt by it too. Dejiko 12:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) For future use, I have made a username over at ShoutWiki. I feel like the move is inevitable, just not now? Anyways, I'll stay up to date as much as I can, as soon as the move is FINAL, I'll be sure to start the help on moving everything over as it is at that time. - MFGreth1 18:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) We will most likely move. ShoutWiki has said that they're just not prepared, server-wise, for the level of traffic they got from people leaving Wikia. They said they'll get more giganips and RAMbytes soon, so they should be ready to handle us soon. All we'll need at that point is to export the pages from this site, import them there, and make sure all the pictures are uploaded. Until then, at least we've still got Monobook. Kotep 00:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I also copied the 'five seconds in CSS' theme over from the ShoutWiki site, just because Monobook is so boring :( Kotep 00:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What is the reasoning for the move anyway? Just curious. Is it because the new layout is default so users who come here who haven't set their settings get the shitty one? I use monobook but I couldn't stand the new one as you could tell from my above thing. Zachncheeze 01:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That's right, anyone who isn't registered and doesn't have the skin setting under preferences set right will get the 'new' look. Kotep 06:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That really sucks. What were the wikia people thinking? Didn't they realize the countless wikis they fucked over? They had a monopoly on this crap and they're kinda ruining it now. Zachncheeze 06:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What bother me the most is the freaking sidebar with "changes, N° of pages, images" shit. It's useless, and you can't remove it. Monobook looks old, but it's better than the clusterfuck that is the new skin. Let's see if ShoutWiki upgrades its servers to handle Wikia's massive abandon by December, if their blog is right. They will have Monaco as well, for free. Another choice is BluWiki: clean, and it's used over at 4chan for small projects, such as compilations albums. Well, let's hope both our migrations work OK.'--Er1si3 18:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC)' Oh shit... I just realized how bad this really is. I have been using fallout new vegas wiki like crazy since the game is so fun, but I hadn't realize it was a wikia wiki. When I realized I was logged in and it was defaulting to monobook, I tried using the 'new' skin and my god its horrible. What the hell wikia Zachncheeze 20:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I updated a few articles on Shoutwiki to their newest state since there were some edits made on Wikia when the Shoutwiki page was already there. I for one am only going to edit there from now on.--PKFire 23:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) This is the problem with posting the link up on the main page before we're ready to fully move. I'm going to take the entire contents of this wiki on Saturday and dump them onto ShoutWiki. Until then, it would be best to keep your edits here, so that they don't get erased. Kotep 22:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) IF games Just finished a lengthy page on interactive fiction. Thought I'd ask for permission before adding it here under 'adventure games'. Melgibson 04:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, go ahead! Kotep 17:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The Big Move: Details ShoutWiki will be doing a server migration on Friday. Barring any problems during migration, on Friday night/early Saturday, I will export all the pages from this Wiki and bring them over to ShoutWiki, then upload the rest of the files. Don't worry about it until then; conflicting edits will make it more complicated, so just stick to Wikia for now. I'm leaving the link up for reference, but when things change and we finally do make the move, I'll put up a new message. Kotep 22:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :It would be wise to lock all pages on this wiki first. Also, as a co-admin, I feel like I should be helping more. Please let me know if there's anything I can do. - MFGreth1 15:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do that when I start the move. It's best if we can do it all at once and it's not particularly hard (there's a handy export function), so the actual move is most easily done by one person. But what would be nice is someone to go through the pages once things have been moved, and make sure there's no missing pictures or broken links. Since ShoutWiki is also MediaWiki-powered, if there's a missing image you can just upload the image with the right file name and it'll fix the missing picture automatically. Kotep 18:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I'm gonna miss this place or not. --Dejiko 00:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I may start to miss how this all felt. This place is pretty popular (when I mean popular, I mean there are a decent amount of people here). I dunno about the move, but I think it's for the best I guess. Personally, I may have to get used to the editing. 07:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to log in before commenting. = Haipayazoo An update: Apparently, it's copyright infringement to copy just the last revision of a page. And since the pages are too big for the upload limit, we'll have to wait: first, we have to get the database dump from this wiki, and then wait for them to transfer it to the new wiki. I love technology so much. Kotep 20:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFF I thought we were finally free to start and did a medium-large edit involving lots of picture uploads. Those won't be deleted, right?--PKFire 23:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. I don't know. FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU indeed. (At the least, the pictures aren't going to be deleted, so you won't have to upload them again, I don't think.) Or, alternatively YOU ARE TEARING ME APART WIKIA.jpg (I'll admit, I loled) Kotep 02:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Any news on that database dump?--PKFire 12:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) It's been eight days since I posted on the ShoutWiki page that we needed an import. I figure we must be on the queue, but at this point I'm wondering whether or not we should bother, to be honest. It's Monobook here or Monobook there. Kotep 04:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) In all honesty. I thought the move kinda pointless now that we had Monobook here. Plus I thought it's been way more than 8 days. More like a month. And nobody wants to edit there. In fact, people STILL edit here constantly. Nobody wants to move it seems (or just unaware). I think for the time being, we should stay here. 05:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) = Haipayazoo Hmmm... yes. Until Shout actually gets Monaco (RIP), I wouldn't be concerned about moving anything for the time being. If nothing more, the shout can serve as a mirror of sorts, updated sporadically. --Dejiko 05:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) >nobody wants to edit there This might be partly because no one is sure what the hell is going on with that supposed import and where you are supposed to edit. This whole business makes it sound like the shoutwiki pages will be eventually replaced with whatever is on the wikia pages anyway.--PKFire 10:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Given the general confusion and that I still haven't heard anything, I've gone ahead and taken the link off of the main page to keep things from getting confusing. If Wikia suddenly decides NO MONOBOOK IS TERRIBLE we can reconsider moving. Kotep 22:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Got it coach. --Dejiko 00:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Visual Novels? Though this would be more along /a/'s territory, could we start a Visual Novel section? Recently played through Clannad and found it had enough content to make it worth a playthrough, and to have it considered a game. --Salamiboy 19:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Our associates at http://recommendations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Recommendations_Wiki seem to have that covered pretty well. That's my only say against having a page here. Otherwise, I'd be for it. --Dejiko 01:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I considered making a list for visual novels on the adventure game page once, but decided against it. Now that we have the interactive fiction page, maybe VNs can go there?--PKFire 13:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd be interested in a VN page here as well and I'd rather have everything on the same wiki. Their list is pretty bad too and I can't see the descriptions. I'm not an expert but I would add a few. Rapi2 19:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) VN's and IF seem to work together well enough, so I'd suggest a category within that as opposed to a new page. I'll rename the page if necessary. However, do you think "dating games" (or whatever is the proper term we'll use) should be lumped with VNs or their own separate category? Most are typically a mix of VN and dating, but some kinda aren't. --Dejiko 19:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for it. Though some of my suggestions don't have any actual interactivity since they read like books. --AntonImaus 02:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) You mean like Planetarian? Well shit yo, I'd recommend that JUST BECAUSE. Although I think the ones with few or no choices might need some slight note, maybe a little symbol of sorts, as opposed to those with a lot. --Dejiko 03:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion How about a guide to setting up games so they can look their best? I could use some advice on how to make my PS2 not look like shit on an HDTV. --AntonImaus 02:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good. Although I'm not sure what it'd be called. Anyone want to give a crack at this? --Dejiko 03:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Is there really a way to do that? Shadow of Colossus looks terrible. Zachncheeze 01:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) That's why I brought it up. I'm beginning to feel that I took my CRT for granted (still have it). I also want to know if there's other ways around it at least. --AntonImaus 11:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) To add to my suggestions, how about we make some sort of hardware and accessories guide? Maybe make suggestions on what brand we could recommend. Also, do we have some sort of hangout where we could just talk? I'd rather not have that at /v/ for obvious reasons. --AntonImaus 07:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, we have the water cooler and the other little mini-boards here. Might as well use them.--Dejiko 21:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Android? Now that Android's getting some decent games on the market (and outselling the iPhone) and developers are finally starting to port games over to it, can we get an Android Games page set up? I'd make one myself but I have no clue where to begin... Here's some games to start off: Zenonia - Action RPG in the vein of the top-down Zelda games. Has a free version that goes up to the first boss fight (a couple of hours in). Zenonia 2 - More Zenonia, now with 2 new classes (removing Assassin from the first game) with 4 unique characters, one for each class. Armor now changes your sprite, you can now manufacture items, and adds PvP (non-live, you upload your character to the server and download other players' characters to fight), along with the ability to send and recieve mail and items to and from other players. Cross-compatible with the iPhone version for all network features. Dungeon Defenders - A fun little tower defense / Diablo hybrid, using the Unreal Engine to deliver high-class graphics. Has online co-op (with iPhone and soon PC version players) along with offline stages and challenges that either force you to survive for as long as possible against wave after wave or pure Tower Defense mode (can only build defenses, no attacking from your character). Doodle God - A port of the iPhone version, still under development. Combine various elements to make new ones, starting with Earth, Fire, Air, and Water, working up to Humanity, Dragons, and beyond. For a free variant, see Alchemy Classic, though AC doesn't have categories to keep your elements in some form of order. Caligo Chaser - A beat-em-up with RPG levelling and equipment. Stages take about 5 minutes each, and there are a wide variety of quests to take on. Skills allow you to extend your combo or hit enemies in a wide range. Angry Birds / Angry Birds Seasons - Port of the iPhone version, NOW FREE. Ad-supported but you barely notice it. Impossible Game - Port of the Xbox Live Indie game of the same name. Make your cube jump to avoid spikes and cross pits. Harder than it sounds, and includes both the original XBLIG stage and a new stage created for the Android version. Game Dev Story - Port of the iPhone game. ROM Gripper - Finds classic ROMS from NES, SNES, Game Gear, Genesis, GBC, GBA, Master System, and Atari 2600, allows you to download them, and even finds the emulator if you don't have it yet. An easy all-in-one solution for all your retro needs. (Note that it can only download, not launch, Atari 2600 games for some reason) TouchMIX - Ouendan (or Osu!) for your Android. Only 5 songs so far, but supposedly there will be a large number of song packs released (there are in Korea already) Doodle Jump - Port of the iPhone version. Jump on platforms to get as high as you can while dodging enemies and holes in the graph paper. Surprisingly addictive, and only a buck. NESoid, SNESoid, Gensoid, Gameboid, GBCoid, Gearoid, Droid2600 - Emulators for the aforementioned ROM Gripper to work its magic with. Each has a free and pay version - the paid version's only improvement is the ability to save and load savestates (the Atari emulator seems to be free with no limitations). Radiant (HD) - Space-invaders style game where your ship constantly fires and you move by tapping the left or right side of the screen. Tough to master, and offers a wide variety of shot types to switch between on the fly. Pixellated, retraux goodness with impressive particle effects. Free demo with 2 paid versions (HD version offers crisper graphics and better colors on high-end phones and/or tablets) Ninjump - A vertical Canabalt with the ability to jump between two buildings, slicing through enemy ninjas, birds, foxes, and shurikens. Getting three of a kind in a row offers a temporary powerup. Free on the Droid (ad-supported), also on iPhone (cost unknown) MUST. EAT. BIRDS. - Goofy little Japanese-weirdness inspired game where you slingshot an orange blob into the sky to devour birds attempting to steal your picnic. Cubes Free / Cubes Pro - Essentially a clone of Cube Runner on the iPhone, new stages are frequently added and the Pro version adds two additional courses and one extra ship, along with high-score submission. Free version is also ad-supported. That's all I've got for the moment... haven't combed the store in the last couple days for good free games though. --Tef2k 21:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure whether we should just have a combined page for it and iPhone or not, given how they tend to share the same general catalog of games. If we go combined, we'll likely need to not which games are available on what. Though if we keep them separated, we can avoid this, though we'll also have to paste in same entries in both (not that hard). Anyone else want to have a say on this? Also, I kinda hate Zenonia 1, but I feel 2 is pretty damn good improvement, contrary to what others might say. But I'll leave that in the air. --Dejiko 23:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I can see merging them, under the moniker "Mobile Gaming", as Windows 7 Phones also have different games, and another suggestion I'd add is a "System" (abbreviations IP, D, and W7) and "Price" column, so people can see how much they're expecting to shell out for how much fun, since games vary widely on the mobile platforms, and whether a demo is available. The format I'm thinking of is: Screenshot | Title | System | Genre | Description | Price Or if that's a formatting nightmare, just adding System and Price to the end making it Screenshot | Title | Genre | Description | System | Price This way people can directly sort by the format they're looking for (Droid, iPhone, or Windows 7) --Tef2k 07:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh-ho, Now that's nifty. Good idea. --Dejiko 11:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC)